In the packing of luggage, valises, attache cases or the like, the materials are placed therein in such an arrangement that there is a "top" and "bottom", and it is desirable that when the luggage is opened the "top" will be in the desired position. In this manner, retrieval of the contained materials is aided with a minimum of damage and confusion. The wrong-side up problem is frequently found with valises or attache cases which are typically constructed of symmetrical halves, making it difficult to tell the top from the bottom. An excellent means for solving this problem is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,899, ORIENTATION SENSITIVE LUGGAGE LATCH by Charles J. Scott. As described in that patent, an L-shaped member is pivotal under the action of gravity to cause a hook-end to lock the luggage case latching mechanism and prevent its opening when the case is in an upside down condition. On the other hand, when properly oriented, the luggage case latch mechanism may be operated as in conventional luggage cases, since gravity moves the hook-end of the L-shaped member into an out-of-the-way position.